The Gravity Room
by SnipeTails
Summary: After Cell's defeat, Vegeta lost his motivation to train and be stronger. He gave up and swore not to fight anymore. How will Bulma help him get back to his old self? Short One-shot.


_**The Gravity Room**_

_After Cell's defeat, Vegeta lost his motivation to train and be stronger. He gave up and swore not to fight anymore. How will Bulma help him get back to his old self? Short One-shot._

Vegeta was lying down on his bed staring outside the window. Ever since Cell's defeat, he vowed to himself not to bother fighting anymore. Kakarrot was gone having decided to stay at the Other World. He had no one to fight and surpass. At first he thought Gohan, Kakarrot's half-saiyan brat, would be a good replacement to his rival. But he was wrong. The one time he tried to spar with Gohan, it was simply not the same. Gohan didn't fight full-out, and was too soft-hearted. He was also distracted with being some measly earth scholar. When sparring with Gohan, Vegeta didn't feel the heated battle passion he usually felt when he fought with Kakarrot. It was different. He didn't like it one bit, so he decided to give up completely. He spent his days barely training and locked up in his room, isolating himself from everyone. One day, a certain blue-haired vixen barged into his room.

"Vegeta. Get up," Bulma said in a very demanding tone.

"What do you want, stupid woman?" Vegeta said not even sparing a glance towards her direction. This irritated Bulma and she immediately stomped towards the bed. She once again yelled at him for his lack of respect.

"The name is Bulma and I am in no way stupid, you jerk! Now get up, I have something to show you,"

"Whatever it is, it's not worth my time, now leave me alone," he said harshly. But this did not affect Bulma at all. She was as persistent as stubborn as him.

"Not worth your time? So sitting around on your ass everyday is worth your time? Psh, come on Vegeta I promise it will be worth your time,"

Vegeta refused to listen to the woman but finally decided to humor her. Not like he has anything better to do anyways. He sat up from the bed and finally looked at her. He took in her appearance. She was in her work clothes which were covered in grease, her hair was in a messy bun and there were dark bags under her eyes.

"You look like shit," he said as he stood up.

"At least I don't have a severe widow's peak," she retorted back. Vegeta merely snorted at her response.

"Now show me whatever you wanted to show me before I blast you woman,"

Bulma pouted and exited his room gesturing for him to follow her. He followed her down the hallway until she stopped in front of a door. Vegeta raised his eyebrows. It looked like one of the many guest rooms of Capsule Corporation.

"Woman, if you wanted me on your bed again we could've did it in my chambers,"

"God, Vegeta if I did want it I'd jump you on the spot," she said not at all embarrassed. Vegeta was flustered and a light shade of pink graced his cheeks.

"Such a vulgar woman…" he mumbled lowly to himself. Bulma merely giggled.

Bulma lifted her hand to press the button but stopped. She looked at Vegeta and smiled.

"Will you close your eyes?"

"Why the hell should I?" he glared at her sharply.

"Oh come on Mr. Grumpy, just do it," she said rolling her eyes in the process.

Vegeta crossed his arms across his chest and 'hmphed'. He closed his eyes and heard the door opening after awhile. He felt his arm being grasped. Bulma gently pulled his arm leading him inside the room. She let go of him and went near the door to fumble around for the light switch.

"You can open your eyes now,"

With that said Vegeta opened his eyes and looked around him. It was a very wide and spacious room almost as big as the atrium in Capsule Corporation. The floor tiles were red and there was a huge machine in the middle of it which he recognized as the gravity console, only bigger and better. There were also training bots littered on the floor near the gravity console.

"Ta-da!" Bulma said with a cheery tone while grinning at him widely. He stared at her with wide eyes.

"Like what you see? It's an all-new improved Gravity Room! I thought you might be getting bored of the gravity console Son-kun used to train with, so I figured I'd make you a new one. I made this from scratch and upgraded almost everything. The walls are much tougher than the one on the ship, so you can go show your Super Saiyan skills without having to hold back. The gravity is also pumped up till a thousand. But I made sure to put some emergency-" Bulma ranted on but was cut off by Vegeta.

"Why?"

Bulma raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Why what?" she asked.

"Why build all of this?" Vegeta asked looking at Bulma. His face showed no emotion. Bulma shrugged.

"I just wanted to make it for you," she said simply.

"You _wanted_ to make it for _me?_" he asked with a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah, I _wanted_ to make it for _you_," she said repeating her words from earlier. "To be honest, I've been concerned about you. Lately you barely even train and you just lock yourself up in your room. So I thought better training equipment would motivate you to train,"

Vegeta blinked at her. She was concerned for him? And just because she was _concerned_ she went on and worked hard to build him upgraded equipment? It boggled Vegeta's mind. Never in his life a person was_ truly_ concerned for him and made something to try and make him feel better without stabbing him on the back.

"I don't train anymore, woman," he said frowning.

"Why not?" she asked confused once again.

"Because I just don't, stop being annoying," he said frowning more if that was even possible.

She huffed at him in response. "I'm not annoying, _you _are. Just answer me why, Vegeta," she pushed him.

Vegeta contemplated whether he'd just brush her off and ignore her or answer her. He decided for the latter knowing the woman would keep pushing him till he budged.

"Because it's not the same anymore,"

"What's not the same?"

"Fighting,"

"I see. It's because Son-kun is gone isn't it?" she said hitting spot on. Vegeta was amazed how easily Bulma can read him at times. He stayed silent and diverted his eyes away from her.

Bulma snorted and laughed. Vegeta glared at her. Is she mocking him?

"What are you laughing at, woman?!"

"Last time I checked I fell for a man who was strong and had pride. True, he was selfish, arrogant and the Prince of All Assholes and only fought for himself, but he had pride. He would never back down from any circumstance. Even if he breaks every single bone in his body he will not give up and I admire that. And I doubt that man will stop getting stronger every day just because his so-called rival is not here," she said giving him a genuine smile. Bulma was never shy to admit her feelings to Vegeta. True there were times that she felt hurt when Vegeta constantly rejected her, but as time passed she understood that was just how he is. Once she looked closely, she could see how Vegeta somehow reciprocated the same feelings. Even if those feelings were little and almost non-existent, she cherished it.

Vegeta was rather shocked. He will never get used to how the woman can openly admit her feelings of _love_ towards him. It boggled his mind once more.

"Aren't you Number One, Prince of All Saiyans?" she said and flashed another genuine smile at him.

After a few moments of silence between the two, Vegeta smirked.

"You really are something, Bulma," he murmured. It was so soft that Bulma barely caught it. But she did. For some reason, that small phrase made her heart flutter. Suddenly every all-nighter she pulled off into making the new gravity room was all worth it. Vegeta kept smirking at her. It made her heart pound more.

"Now go fuck off and I will train," That ruined the moment for Bulma. She frowned and knitted her eyebrows together.

"Why _yes_, your _highness_! Ugh!" Bulma exclaimed as she stomped off and exited the room. Despite the moment breaker, she smiled as she exited the room.

Little did she know, from that day forward, Vegeta made her the catalyst of his motivation to get stronger each day.


End file.
